Everlasting
by Mkchief34
Summary: The Princess of a distant Kingdom has come of age and her Kingdom has opened to the world. Izana Wisteria, First Prince of Clarines, goes as an emissary. But will he come back with someone by his side? Will the Prince of Clarines learn to love the Princess of Acordia? (Izana x OC, Zenyuki, set after Season 2. Light romantic content. Newly redone.)
1. Introduction - Celebrations

Everlasting

By Mkchief34

=V=

Acordia Kingdom. Set in the plains and seacoasts to the north-west of Clarines, very few can say that they have traveled enough to catch a glimpse of its wealth, beauty, and peace.

Fewer still have even set foot into its lands, for they have kept themselves isolated, the reason lost to time.

However, the times are changing with the wind. 19 years ago, the King of Acordia, Josiah, lost his wife in her sleep. They had been unable to bear a child throughout their days.

But as he walked along the Royal Palace gardens the night after her funeral, he saw something hidden near the gate. Wrapped in a blanket and clutching a diamond pendant was an infant girl, barely a few months old. Her curled brown hair was the exact shade of the king's own.

King Josiah, without a single moment of hesitation, took the girl as his own and named her Ria Avalon, after his realm's first Queen and his grandmother. The Kingdom and its people, once in sorrow, now rejoiced, for their King had an heir and child at last.

She would grow up to become beautiful, with an adept mind and a caring heart. Her adoptive father treasured her and she would become an icon of her people.

Now, she has come of age at twenty-one. The King of Acordia has decided to celebrate with a grand ball, and for the first time in the recent history of Acordia, a delegation from the Kingdom of Clarines has been invited to attend the festivities and forge relations between the two kingdoms.

This delegation will be led by Izana Wisteria, the First Prince of Clarines.

Now, as night begins to settle over Acordia, the Prince and Princess contemplate what is to come...


	2. Chapter 1 - Thoughts and Wishes

The Western Sea

Near the coast of Acordia Kingdom

Royal Vessel "Pride of Clarines", Cabin

=I=

As the stars flickered above in the night sky, a single ship bearing the flag and color of the Kingdom of Clarines cut a steady path through the waters off the coast of Acordia Kingdom. The crew, apart from those on the deck performing their evening duties, was below decks sleeping or enjoying themselves in the galley.

However, they were much quieter than usual in respect of the honored guest aboard their ship. Izana Wisteria, First Prince of Clarines, sat at a desk in the cabin, proofreading a speech he was to give in five day's time before the Acordian Council and their King, Josiah.

Izana's deep blue eyes went over each line with the precision of an eagle in flight, making sure that there were no mistakes or blemishes in the ink that lay on the paper. As he found to his approval that there were no such faults, he sealed the scroll and applied the Seal of Clarines to it, then placing it in a special chest.

Izana stifled a yawn as he eyed his silver pocketwatch, and gave a sigh. The night was still young, and he could afford to take a break before retiring to bed. As he stood up and proceeded to the deck without a sound, he eyed the horizon, where the coastline could be faintly seen in the distance.

"Good evening, Your Highness." called Coruma Seito, an officer in Clarines' naval fleet and Captain of the Pride of Clarines, who stood near the helm. "I trust everything has been exemplary so far?"

"Indeed it has." Izana replied as he moved to stand with the Captain. "Your crew has provided for a most pleasant journey."

"I'm glad to hear it." Seito smiled. "Your Highness, do you mind if I gave you some advice?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"I've heard rumors that this is more than just some big opening party." Seito said wistfully. "Apparently the King of Acordia's daughter is having her coming-of-age celebration at the same time as this whole event."

Izana raised an eyebrow in surprise, as he didn't know that King Josiah had a daughter of his own, as Izana's letters of correspondence with him had never mentioned it. However, it would seem odd for a King to not have offspring of his own.

"What do you know of her?" he asked, turning to the Captain.

"Not much." Seito replied. "What I do know from rumors are that she's apparently been proposed to by at least half the nobles in Acordia, Your Highness. She's apparently quite beautiful, and is apparently just as good of a ruler as her father, the King."

"I see." Izana replied. "And she's coming of age?"

"Indeed she is." Seito nodded. "I'm really not one to consult about marriage though, Your Highness."

"It's alright, I send no offense." Izana said quietly. "Thank you for the conversation, Captain. I believe I will retire for the night. Will we reach the Capital in the morning?"

"Yes, Your Highness, we should be there by dawn." Seito bowed. "I'll make sure of it."

"No doubt you will. Good night."

Izana returned to his cabin and removed his cape and regalia before retiring, the ship continuing its steady course towards the coast of Acordia.

=I=

At the same time, in Acordia's Royal Palace near the coast, a single light shone like a beacon in the dormitory wing, the light of a lantern on a balcony table.

And sitting at that table was Ria Avalon Josiah, the Crown Princess of Acordia. She was shapely and about the proper height for her age of twenty-one. Her long, curled brown hair cascaded down the left side of her face, leaving a trail that was interlaced with white ribbons. Her pale brown eyes were currently occupied with the text of a novel she had purchased in one of the palace town bookshops earlier in the day. She wore a simple white nightgown, a crystalline pendant at her neckline.

"Princess Ria?"

She looked up to see her attendant and personal guard, Cedric Rothen, appear at the door to the balcony with a weary smile.

"Good evening, Cedric." she replied. Her soft voice was showing signs of tiredness. "What is it?"

"I just want to remind you that tomorrow is an important day for not only you, but for your Kingdom." Cedric admonished, though his tone was lighter,, one of reminding, not scolding. "You should rest."

"I do know." she replied, turning a page in her book. "I'm merely thinking about...our guest and his company. What he might be like."

"I see." Cedric replied, knowing who she was referring to. "The First Prince of Clarines, Izana Wisteria?"

"Indeed." Ria smiled, turning towards the stars. "I've only heard rumors about him, and when he arrives, I want to know if they hold any truth."

Cedric gave a sigh in reply and stood next to her, in a stance of support.

"If it's any consolation, Princess…I've heard those rumors myself." he said quietly, turning his head to the sea. "He's apparently quite skilled and adept in mind, handsome, and a good man. I don't think you should worry. For all you know, he's the one for you."

Ria gave a pale blush in her cheeks, knowing that when she came of age officially in four days, she would be receiving formal proposals almost daily. However, she was still curious to find out why none of them made it to her desk in her office, as reported by the Palace Couriers. She found it strange, but was glad she never had to deal with them. Writing a letter of declination to a proposal was something she hoped to never do.

"I...see, thank you." she replied, giving her arms a stretch. "I suppose I should rest now, I've stayed up for too long. Good night, Cedric."

"Good night, Princess Ria."

Ria gave a small curtsy to her Guard, and he bowed before closing the door behind him as he left her chambers. Ria slowly bookmarked her place in her novel with a ribbon before falling asleep, her dreams peaceful and undisturbed.


	3. Chapter 2 - The First Day

As the sun's light began to rise over Acordia, Princess Ria was already awake. Her father, King Josiah, had roused her personally to prepare for the arrival of the envoys from Clarines, marking the beginning of the celebrations to come.

Ria had changed into a pink, layered gown reminiscent of an opened flower with a curled bodice and matching gloves, with her pendant and tiara to match. She and her father ate quickly before departing for the harbor, where the Pride of Clarines was soon to arrive.

Now, as they stood side by side near the stone archway and gate that led to the Palace town, the vessel bearing the First Prince and his company entered the dock and came to rest, its crest and colors moving with the wind.

As Ria and her father watched, First Prince Izana Wisteria disembarked and came forward, then bowed before King Josiah.

"First Prince Izana Wisteria, welcome to Acordia." Josiah spoke, bowing himself. Josiah's brown beard, flecked with gray, contrasted Izana's clean-shaven face and blonde hair.

"I am honored to be received, King Josiah." Izana replied. Josiah gave a small smirk of approval as he turned.

"My daughter, Princess Ria Avalon." he said as Ria curtseyed, Izana bowing once again to her. Both the Prince and Princess were drawn to the other as soon as their eyes met.

Izana had heard she was very beautiful in rumor, but her appearance was far more than that. In fact, she was almost angelic in her youth, beauty, and grace.

Ria had also heard the First Prince was handsome, but he far exceeded what she had thought. His eyes were sharp, intelligent, but showed great care hidden away. She thought her heart stopped for a few moments.

However, they quickly composed themselves, and Izana spoke.

"Princess Ria, my honor to meet you." he said. She did her best not to blush at his voice.

"My honor as well, Prince Izana." she replied.

Izana gave a small smile, and the King motioned them back towards the crest of the city. As Izana's pale gray horse was brought down, the three of them rode together towards the Palace. Though the crowd was silent in a show of respect, the minds of both Izana and Ria were not as they both imagined what the other would be like, now that they had met.

X

"Prince Izana?" Ria asked as they neared the palace. "May I ask a favor?"

"Certainly." he replied.

"I'd like to know more about Clarines." she said kindly. "Would you please meet me in the Palace Library when you are finished settling in?"

"Of course." Izana replied, giving a small smile. "I'd be more than happy to."

Ria smiled at him in thanks, Izana giving a nod in return. King Josiah merely sighed in amusement, as he realized what was growing between them, even if they did not recognize it yet. As they entered the Palace courtyard, Ria curtseyed in joy and gratitude to Izana before she and her Personal Guard departed for the library, while King Josiah escorted him to his guest chambers.

X

"Prince Izana, I also have a favor to ask of you." Josiah asked the First Prince as they entered the guest chambers while Izana's staff packed away his various belongings. Izana turned to the King of Acordia and nodded.

"There will be a ball in two days, probably one of the largest ones we've had since Ria became my heir." he said. "I'd like you to be her escort, if that is suitable to you."

"I would be honored." Izana replied. "May I ask you something in return?"

"What do you wish to know?"

"I cannot help but feel there is another reason that you asked this of me." Izana replied as they sat down at an oaken table.

"You are quite perceptive." Josiah nodded. "There are a handful of nobles in Acordia who have been jostling, for lack of a better word, to court my daughter or even propose to her before she has even come of age. I grew concerned that if one of them elected to ask her and she declined...there would be trouble."

"I see. Does Princess Ria know of this?" Izana asked quietly.

"She knows that one day she will marry, but I have left it to her to decide who her husband will be. In fact, I made it an order of the crown to ensure the Court wouldn't interfere with her judgement.."

"An order of the crown?" Izana raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, I am curious as to what that might be."

"No need for that." Josiah replied. "An Order of the Crown is the Acordian monarch's way of declaring his intentions and making them so without need for the Court's approval. There are limits and caveats to when and how I can use it, and many of my predecessors simply did not use them, but I have found them necessary on a few...trying occasions."

"I see." Izana replied. "That is an interesting function of your Kingdom. I wonder how it could possibly work in Clarines. I can see advantages to it."

"Certainly so. Speaking of, I believe you should soon head to the library." Josiah nodded. "Ria is expecting you there, after all. It's near the Gardens, on your right as you exit the Keep."

"Ah, indeed I should." Izana bowed, and Josiah nodded in acknowledgment. "I hope we can speak again soon, Your Highness, and Thank you. I'll take my leave, then."

As Izana bowed and left, followed by the staff until only the King remained, he gave a small smile as he stood up from his chair and exited the room.

"You've certainly earned my favor, First Prince Izana." Josiah thought as he headed to his office. "And I daresay you've already earned Ria's favor as well...with such good standing and character, he just might be the one worthy enough for my daughter's hand."

As he entered his office and watched out the window over his desk, the King eyed the clouds drifting in the sky before turning to his work.


	4. Chapter 3 - Understanding

As Izana entered the library, he quickly saw Princess Ria sitting on a couch, reading a novel. She looked up, gave a smile, and beckoned him over. Izana accepted, sitting down next to her at a close yet respectable distance. He cleared his throat quietly before speaking.

"You wished to know more about Clarines?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so." she replied, curling her feet up under her skirts. "I've never been outside Acordia before...I'd like to know all you can tell me."

"Very well." Izana smiled. "Where would you like to start?"

"Do you have any family, Izana?" Ria asked.

"Yes. My mother, Queen Haruto, and my younger brother, Zen." he replied. "He is about nineteen, and...an interesting case."

"How so?" she raised an eyebrow. "Is he like you?"

"Not in as many ways as he could be." Izana replied. "Zen enjoys knowing what goes on outside the walls of Wistal Castle, so he often sneaks out whenever he can. Many of his staff are used to it, though the Ministers...not so much. Frankly it seems he enjoys frustrating them."

"He dislikes formalities, as he merely abides by them whenever possible, among other things...but he is a bright young man, who wishes to be worthy of his title." he continued. "And though he is eligible for marriage interviews, he has already found someone to spend his life with, by his side."

"Really?" Ria asked. "Who is she?"

"A Court Herbalist by the name of Shirayuki." he replied. "She was born in Tanbarun, but came to Clarines when she and Zen met on one of his excursions about a year ago. They've been quite dedicated to each other since."

"And what do you think of her?" Ria gave a perceptive smile as she awaited his response.

"She, for lack of a better word, is a miracle." Izana replied. "The First Prince of Tanbarun, Raji Schenazade, used to be quite...irresponsible and quite unbecoming of his title. Shirayuki managed to change that, somehow. I don't quite know all of the details...but..."

"...Thanks to her, Prince Raji changed for the better. And you'll never guess what he did to thank her for her part in helping him become so.."

"What did he do?" Ria asked.

"Prince Raji created a new noble title just for her." Izana smiled. "Friend of the Crown, I believe the formal term is."

"That's quite a reward." Ria nodded. "And Prince Zen is close with her?"

"I daresay if he was given the chance, Zen would propose in an instant to Shirayuki." he replied. "He's head over heels for her."

"That's wonderful." she grinned. "I'm happy to hear they care so much for each other."

"Indeed they do." Izana chuckled. "Zen even had to rescue her from pirates about three months ago. Shirayuki was invited to a ball in Tanbarun, and she was kidnapped from there. Zen saved her in the end and with Prince Raji's help, the pirates were caught and imprisoned. In the end, she also managed to reunite with her long-lost father, who leads a village in Tanbarun's mountains."

"Why would pirates go after her?" Ria raised an eyebrow.

"Shirayuki has red hair, as red as an apple, for lack of a better comparison" Izana replied. "Quite rare and apparently valuable."

"I see." Ria nodded. "She does sound like a wonderful person."

"She certainly is." Izana replied. "It's no wonder Zen fell for her."

Ria gave an amused giggle, and Izana couldn't help but join in. Once they settled down, Ria smiled at him.

"You know, Prince Izana, you may seem intimidating at first...but I do think you care on the inside. You'd just rather not show it. Is it because you think it's unbecoming?"

Izana coughed in surprise and lurched forward, realizing she'd hit the nail on the head. He sighed and looked over at her with a weary smile.

"I suppose you caught me." he said. Ria nodded, and gently guided him back onto the couch, and then rested her head on his shoulder, taking his hand gently. Izana was surprised when she did so, but Ria looked up at him with an expression of comfort that made him stay where he was.

"It's a sign of trust, Prince Izana." she said quietly. "Just because you think it's unbecoming doesn't mean you shouldn't show affection for someone every once in a while."

"I suppose so."

And with that, Izana gently draped his left arm over her shoulders, bringing her close to his side. He closed his eyes, finding the feeling of being close to her quite relaxing. Soon, he entered a drowsy state, content to just be here, with her.

"Ria?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we...stay like this?"

Ria merely nodded, moving up to lightly kiss his cheek before returning her head to his shoulder. Izana was surprised, but he didn't move. He didn't feel like moving if it meant he had to surrender this tender feeling.

"Is this what affection feels like?" he wondered, as he watched Ria slowly doze off into a light slumber. "What Zen feels for Shirayuki?...I suppose it would be."

=X=

In the main keep, King Josiah was working in his study when there came a knock on the door, accompanied by a spoken "Your Majesty?".

"Come in." the King replied. A palace courier opened the door, revealing a man with dark eyes and light blonde hair.

"Lord Andrei." King Josiah said, eyeing the Acordian Noble. "What is it you need?"

"I merely wanted to deliver this personally." the man replied, handing the King a scroll. The King opened it to reveal it was a marriage proposal for Ria's hand. Josiah gave an inward sigh of frustration.

"Why did you feel the need to bring me this?" he asked.

"I heard rumors that every proposal sent here is burned by the couriers at Princess Ria's request." Andrei replied. "I merely wanted to make sure she sees it."

"You would be surprised." Josiah replied as he stood up. "To find that those rumors are true, only the staff do not burn them at my daughter's request."

"They are burned at my order."

Andrei flinched as the King tore his proposal in half, the look in the King's eyes silencing any protest.

"My daughter is not a trophy to be won, or a prize to be claimed." he said, facing down the nobleman. "Who she chooses to marry is her decision, regardless of who it may be. I distinctly remember giving an Order of the Crown making it so. Are you not familiar with my order, or did you assume that because you delivered that personally I would accept it?"

"Your Majesty, I am familiar with your decree…" Andrei said as steadily as he could given the situation. "But is there a single noble in Acordia whose request you have not burned?"

"No, I don't believe there is." Josiah replied. "While many look to the outside and judge worthiness based on appearance, status, or wealth, I look to the heart and judge what lies within, and I daresay that Ria does the same. And I do not like what I see on the inside of every nobleman's son who comes to me."

"There is to be no more discussion of this. You are dismissed."

As Andrei bowed, a dark look barely hidden on his face, the King spoke again.

"Lord Andrei, there is one more thing I must tell you."

The Lord turned around to face King Josiah, who came forward with a look of protectiveness and ferocity.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter. That is my direct order to you. Am I understood?" he commanded. The Lord bowed once again, and departed without a word. Josiah quickly burned the twin remains of the proposal and tossed the ash into a wastebin.

As he exited his office, he approached a Palace courier, who bowed, waiting for instructions.

"Go to the Guard Barracks and leave this on the door of the Captain's office." the King said, producing a small medallion inscribed with a bird carrying a sword. "Leave, then return one hour later. Take what is left in place of this medallion and return it to me with haste. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." the courier replied, taking the medallion. "It will be done."

As the courier left, Josiah gave a sigh as he departed for the Main Keep. He knew that this course of action, communicating with them was to be used as a last resort...but he had good cause and the need of them to protect his daughter.

Josiah looked over to a window, watching the afternoon sky's clouds drift away. Whatever challenges would come, he would face them to protect Ria.

=X=


	5. Chapter 4 - Laughter

As time passed in the library, Izana blinked his eyes open slowly and looked down, before giving a weak smile. There was Princess Ria, leaning on his right shoulder, sound asleep. Her mouth moved ever so softly with each breath, and her curled brown hair was still.

Izana weakly scoffed at himself, mostly out of amusement for the situation he was in right now. The two books they had previously been reading had fallen to the side, and Izana's legs were stiff.

As he stretched out and gently moved Ria to the arm of the couch, he brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss there.

"That's very honorable of you, Prince Izana."

Izana flinched ever so slightly, but turned to see King Josiah approach with an amused smile on his face, his arms crossed in a similar tone.

"Thank you." Izana replied. "We dozed off, nothing more."

Josiah gave a snort of laughter as he came closer.

"When she was younger, I'd often find her just like this in the evenings after dinner, here in the library." Josiah smiled fondly. "She was small enough for me to carry her to bed on those nights. I wanted to make sure to give her a father's affection every moment I could. I don't know if she ever did before I found her."

"Is she not your own?" Izana was surprised, enough to let it slip into his question.

Josiah merely motioned to a nearby table. As they sat down, Josiah sighed.

"Ria's my daughter by adoption." Josiah said. "I found her when she was a babe, near the gates of the palace. My wife's funeral had just concluded, and I needed time away from it all. When I saw her, clutching her pendant that she wears even now, wailing softly...I had no doubts she was meant to be my child."

"How did your wife pass?" Izana asked.

"A rare disease." Josiah replied. "We believed it was hereditary from her ancestry, and barely a year after we married, we learned she was barren."

"What was her name?"

"Corina." Josiah replied. "Her name was Corina. I still miss her, even today."

Josiah turned back to gaze at the still-slumbering Ria, with a loving smile.

"But Ria has been the light of my life since then." he said. Izana merely nodded as he relaxed in his chair, looking at Ria through the corners of his eyes. She was very beautiful, he knew that for certain, but here, now...she was almost radiant.

"Izana." Josiah spoke then, and he looked back.

"Though I don't wish to speak on matters of the Court to one from outside Acordia, this may concern you."

"What is it?"

"Earlier, one of the Lords came to me with a marriage proposal." Josiah said quietly. "I sent him off before I burned it, however...I can only assume that with the Celebration Ball tomorrow evening, he or some other will make an attempt to propose."

"Which is why I must ask a second favor of you."

"Certainly. What is it?"

"Ask Ria to come with you when you return to Clarines during the Ball, publicly.." Josiah asked. "Not only would it be a new and wonderful experience for her...I hope I can quiet the unrest regarding Ria's status for marriage in that span of time."

"Of course I will, I'd be honored." Izana replied in a second.

"Thank you." the King stretched as he stood up. "I suppose I should return to my office and my work. You two should get something to eat, as I believe you haven't dined since this morning."

At that moment, Ria roused herself and came over, stretching her arms.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"An hour or so, but would you care for lunch, Princess?" Izana asked.

At that moment, Ria's stomach gave off a growl, causing her to giggle and then laugh, along with her father. Izana couldn't help but join in, chuckling quietly.

"I'd love to, Prince Izana." she smiled, offering her arm. Izana looped his arm through hers, and they headed out towards the Keep. Josiah stayed behind and shook his head in amusement, care, and pride for his daughter.

XXX

As Izana and Ria took their seats at a prepared table, the servants brought in their afternoon meal. As they cut into their plates of lamb, grilled peppers, and crisp bread served with water and wine, Izana found himself relaxing.

"Izana?" Ria asked. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, but I am curious. This water...it's...unusual."

"How so?" Ria asked.

"It tastes...clean, fresh. More so than the water in Clarines." he mused.

"An astute observation." Ria smiled. "The Palace uses an aqueduct to channel water from the mountains. It's unlike river water in the way that it's filtered through the channels and the surrounding rock."

"Fascinating. How do you know of this?" Izana asked, curious.

"I journeyed with Father to the area where it was first being built, years ago." Ria asked. "I asked what it was for, and the explanation stuck with me."

"You certainly have a mind for knowledge." Izana raised an eyebrow in a playful manner.

"I do my best to learn what happens in the Kingdom, outside the walls." Ria replied. "Acordia is a vast country, I hope to see all of it one day."

"You sound like Zen when you say that." Izana smirked. "He once said something similar to me once."

"Well, I suppose great minds think alike in this case." Ria smiled, and they both laughed.

As they finished their meal, they decided to take a stroll around the Palace.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Ball, Part One

`After their walk concluded and the day was near finished, Izana and Ria, both of them being quite drowsy, had decided to retire for the night, as the Grand Ball was to begin the next evening. Once they reached Ria's chambers, she spoke quietly.

"Izana?"

"Yes, Ria?" he replied in a less formal manner, as Ria had given him permission to use her first name only earlier during dinner.

"Would you...come a bit closer?"

Izana did so, and was rewarded with a faint kiss to the lips. It was almost feather-light in its sensations, but Izana was spellbound regardless. As Ria then kissed him on the cheek, she embraced him softly.

"Will you stay with me in my chambers? Just for a little bit longer?" she whispered. "I don't want to see you go just yet…"

She quieted as Izana returned the kiss, just as light as she had given, before he embraced her as well.

"Of course, Ria." he murmured. "Anything."

As she opened the door, and stepped aside to change out of her day wear, Izana looked around, admiring the simple yet beautifully made and engraved oaken furniture. A large shelf filled with books lay near a balcony with a perfect view of the dusk-laden sky over Acordia.

Ria then emerged, wearing a light silk nightgown, pale blue in color, almost wispy yet beautiful in appearance. As she laid down on her bed and Izana sat next to her, she sighed in content at feeling Izana brush his fingers over her cheek lovingly and carefully.

"Thank you." she murmured. "Truly, Izana, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Izanna tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and she yawned before curling up under the blankets.

"Izana?" she asked one last time.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my escort tomorrow evening to the ball?"

"I'd be honored." he replied, taking her hand lightly. "Your father even asked that of me the day I arrived."

"I'm twice as grateful to you now, I suppose." she murmured. "I should retire. It will be quite a long event for us tomorrow night."

Izana gently leaned down and kissed her cheek, before wishing her goodnight.

"Goodnight." she smiled faintly. Izana stood up and prepared to leave, and as he reached the door, he turned back one last time to see she was asleep soundly and quietly.

As he left for his own chambers, he passed by Ria's Guard, Cedric, who asked if she was still awake.

"She's sleeping now." Izana replied. "I stayed with her for a bit. Would that cause any trouble?"

"I don't believe it would, Your Highness." Cedric replied. "Have a good night."

"And the same to you."

As Izana settled back into his own chambers and was soon asleep himself, the moon came out from behind the evening clouds, sending light down onto the slumbering Palace.

X

The next day seemed to pass by in a blur, as the Palace staff began a frenzy of activity to decorate and prepare for that evening's Grand Ball. Ria and Izana did not see much of each other during that time, but Cedric was more than willing to pass notes between them should he intersect with either of them.

As time passed and the sun eventually set over the Palace, Izana dressed in his formal wear, mounted his sword on his waist, and giving a nod to his attendants, proceeded forward, without need for directions. As he approached, Cedric and King Josiah came over from where they were standing by the door to Ria's chambers.

"King Josiah, Cedric." Izana said in greeting.

"Prince Izana." Josiah replied. "Ria should be finished shortly. It seems she took extra time to prepare something special for tonight."

"Then I hope to put my anticipation to rest." Izana replied courteously. At that, the door opened, and Izana could only stare at his partner. Ria wore a stunning gown of purple, interwoven perfectly with gemstones and gold on the bodice, and matching flowered sleeves. A silver necklace and her usual pendant lay at her neckline, and the skirt was perfectly layered with satin and ruffles.

The sight of her took Izana's breath away. As he gently took her gloved hand and gave a kiss, Ria blushed but did not look away.

"Ria, you're...stunning, marvelous,beautiful, I can't say anything else." he smiled. "No other words do proper justice."

"Thank you so much, Izana." she replied, taking his arm as they proceeded to the ballroom that lay next to the gardens. "I'm honored to have you with me tonight."

"The honor is mine." Izana nodded. "Shall we?"

Ria nodded, and as the couple and King Josiah sat at the table of honor, the light music quieted in a show of respect as Josiah stood up.

"I extend my thanks to you all for attending." he spoke. "I also extend my gratitude to First Prince Izana Wisteria of Clarines for his presence here tonight. For too long, Acordia has been silent amongst the stage of the known world. Tonight, that changes as we open our borders to all who would come to settle, trade, and live among us."

"Now, without further ado, let us celebrate."

As Josiah sat down, the attendees applauded as the music started once more. Servants moved in with platters of food, ready to begin serving all present, and the ball officially began.

As Izana and Ria sat next to each other, eating slowly and carefully, Izana could hear faint conversations going on amongst the crowd. Many of them were not worth further note, but he could hear some that referenced him.

"He certainly is quite handsome, I'm glad he decided to come…"

"I wonder if he and the Princess are close?...I would certainly believe so…"

"I'd be surprised if they were not…"

Izana closed his eyes, took in a breath, and then turned to Ria, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow of curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Izana?" she asked quietly.

"No, not at all." Izana replied. "Merely taking in the conversations around."

"I see." she replied. "Does it disturb you that they speak of us?"

"I don't think so." he nodded. "Their complements are welcomed, but does it not bother you?"

"I've learned to let people speak their mind at events like this." Ria rolled her eyes playfully. "It's nothing to worry about, Izana."

He nodded in reply, and as the dining finished, the dance floor opened. Izana stood up, Ria soon following.

"May I have this dance, Princess Ria?" he asked courteously.

"Of course, Prince Izana." she replied. As they moved to the center, the attendees quieted, while the orchestra prepared a waltz.

"I trust you'll lead?" she asked.

Izana nodded in reply. As the soft, elegant music began to play, the Prince and Princess began to dance in perfect unity.


End file.
